A Marauder Story
by KirraBlack
Summary: A little Marauder story! It includes the Marauders, Lily and Snape along with some other characters that I made up myself. The main character is Kate Youngblood, whose perspective everything is in. Let me know if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

One

"It's going to happen one day," I heard from beside me. My stomach twisted. I chose to ignore it and instead looked up from my food and snorted sarcastically.

I heard a sigh. "Okay, Prongs, whatever you say," Sirius said from across the table.

"I honestly don't know what you see in her," I muttered almost inaudibly. Apparently, however, it was loud enough for James to hear.

"Here he goes," Sirius mumbled, still smiling nonetheless. "Nice job, Kate, now he'll go on for hours."

"Haven't I already explained this a million times?" Then he went on to rant about how perfect she was.

I held up my hand to silence him, "Save your breath, Prongs, you'll need it to blow up your date to the ball." My joke was met with appreciative laughter around the table.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said, hazel eyes met my own. James then looked away to gaze at Lily. "But I'm serious."

"No, James," Sirius said, "I'm Sirius." Then, to me, he said, "Poor bloke's so confused he doesn't even know his own name."

I broke out into a fit of laughter, which regained James's attention. "Again, Padfoot, that joke isn't funny. You must've used it a thousand times." He frowned, resting his elbows on the table.

"Someone's in a bad mood," I said, poking him in the stomach. He tried not to smile. "We need to fix that."

Padfoot grinned at me, dark eyes shining. "I completely agree," he said, looking back and forth between James and me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him although I already knew his answer.

"Stripes, what else could I be thinking?" he asked back. "I believe it's time we welcome Snivellus back to school with a little practical joke."

Remus sighed and broke into our conversation for the first time, "Please, nothing too extreme. If I get detention because of you guys one more time I'll lose my prefect title."

"Well, Prefect Moony," Sirius started, "we'll be sure to abide by all your strict rules and principles." He could barely hold back his grin.

Peter laughed nervously, also speaking for the first time, "Yeah, right. Like that'd ever happen."

Apparently, Prongs hadn't been paying attention to us because he said, "I think I'll try again now…to see if she changed her mind." He started standing.

I pulled him back down into his seat. "Look, Sirius and I have been meaning to talk to you for a while…"

"You're in way over your head, here," Padfoot said, getting straight to the point. "You have to give up on her."

He shook his head, "No. No way am I giving up. I'm closer than ever! Can't you see?"

"No, we can't see, James," I said, sighing. "You've asked her out four times already this year and we haven't even been here twenty four hours."

Prongs didn't say anything. Instead, Remus said, "I have to agree. This is insane, even for you."

"Plus, she's kind of a prude," I said. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Not your kind of girl."

"Yeah, but—" I cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything right now," I said. "Just think about what we're saying, okay?"

"Fine," he paused. Then a smirked made its way onto his handsome features. Brushing some messy black hair out of his eyes, he said, "Now what were you saying about pranking Snivellus?"

"He's back," Sirius said, grinning at me. "Now let's go mess with Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Luckily for us, we managed to sneak out of the Great Hall without too much notice. Once we were in the main hallway, I yelled, "Peeves!"

Right on cue, I felt a cold presence behind me. I pulled out my wand with amazing speed and used a quick protection charm, which made the glass bowl Peeves threw at me just crash to the floor. I turned around, eyebrows raised. "Sorry, Pureblood," the ghost mumbled. "I thought it was someone else."

I sighed, "Sure you did. But that doesn't matter right now. We need your help."

Peeves grinned evilly and looked at all of us, "With what? Something mischievous, I hope?"

"Do we ever do anything else?" James asked, smirking his trademark smirk.

The ghost laughed. "I guess not. What is it you need, Potty? Scaring first years? Tricking teachers?"

"We need you to distract Snape so we can 'welcome' him back to school," Sirius said.

"How should I do that, Not-So-Serious?" Peeves asked.

"We just need you to chase him down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room. Trust us, it'll be hilarious."

"That's it?" he asked.

"That's it," I grinned. "We'll take it from there, although you're welcome to help us cause even more mayhem."

Peeves nodded, floating above us. "What are you going to do to Snivelly, exactly?"

"It's a surprise," Prongs said, still smirking. "You'll catch on soon enough, though."

Before he could fly off to hide, Remus said, "Peeves, try not to hurt him this time, please."

"Whatever you say, Loony Lupin!" he said before disappearing.

I saw Remus visibly flinch so I put my hand on his arm and whispered so the others couldn't hear, "Peeves doesn't mean it. He has rude nicknames for all of us. It's just his sick sense of humor." Moony smiled weakly at me before turning away.

I sighed. Then, my smile returned, "Well, let's go get ready to welcome Poor Shape Snape back." We made our way towards the Gryffindor common room and then paused once we had gotten far enough.

James pulled out the Marauder's Map and said, "People are starting to leave the Great Hall. We have to hurry."

"Okay," Sirius said. "Stripes, do you have the stuff?"

Grinning, I took out a small bag I kept in my pocket. "When don't I?" I asked back. Then, I pulled out an insane amount of stuff.

"Whoa," Peter said. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know!" I said sarcastically. "It's almost like it was magic or something!" Everyone but Wormtail laughed.

"Give me the goblin piss," Sirius mumbled, studying our surroundings and then pouring it on the floor. "Hopefully Peeves chases him fast enough that no one else will walk by until Snape falls on his greasy ass."

James scrunched up his nose, "Ugh. That stuff smells disgusting." Then he paused and started grinning, "It's perfect."

I giggled and took out a small jar, which I shook. "They're fairies," I said, to explain. I held the jar higher so it was next to my face. One of the fairies burst into flames (only to reappear a second later) while the others hit the glass. "Really pissed off fairies," I added, giving the jar another shake.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Fairies plus goblin excrement? Anyone with a basic understanding of magic knows fairies can't stand anything to do with goblins…especially their pee."

James grinned and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "Brilliant!" he said. "How'd you think of it?"

"Thanks," I said, trying not to blush. "The idea kind of came to me when I was in Diagon Alley a few days ago. I knew it'd be a great thing to do to mess with Snape."

"You were right," he said, looking deep into my eyes. Then, suddenly, he looked away. "Evans!" he yelled, letting go of me. I pressed my lips together to prevent myself from saying something foul and instead focused on getting in the best position to release the fairies.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Lily asked, storming right past James and up to Sirius and me.

"Messing with Snape," I said simply, ignoring her when she glared at me. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"I'm going to tell on you," she said cautiously. "You're going to be in detention for weeks."

"No, you're not." My gaze met hers. "Right, Evans?" I paused and added, "And now you're going straight to the common room."

Her stare went blank and she whispered, "Right. I'm going straight to the common room…" her voice trailed off and she just walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"That still freaks me out," Sirius said, staring after her as she turned the corner.

"She wasn't really going to tell," James mumbled. "You didn't have to do that, Kate."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, please, Prongs. How about you stop obsessing over her and making excuses and help us. She wasted a good minute and a half." I then turned away from him and positioned myself on the floor.

"Who lit your tampon fuse?" James asked, clearly shocked at my harshness.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, "Not funny." Then, I asked, "Where's Snape right now?"

"Peeves is already chasing him in our direction," Peter said, staring at the map next to James.

"Perfect," Sirius and I said at the same time. I smiled at him and said, "You ready?" I could feel James staring at me.

"You bet your sweet ass I am," he said, crouching next to me. I giggled obnoxiously, still feeling James's hazel gaze and loving every moment of it.

"If you guys are done fucking each other with your words…" James said, frowning slightly, "They're about to turn the corner." I smirked to myself. He actually sounded…_jealous._ Perfect.

When they did turn the corner, Snape ran right into our trap. Sirius yelled at me, "Now!" I released the fairies as soon as he slipped in the pee. They went straight for him, biting, scratching, and doing whatever they could to every part of him.

Snape seemed to notice us for the first time. He screamed, "_You_! When I tell Dumbledore you're all going to get expelled!" However, the five of us were too busy cracking up to even care what he said. Eventually, everyone else started making their way to the dorms and laughed along with us.

A prefect I didn't know said to a bunch of first years, "And this is a little prank being played on a Slytherin by Gryffindor's own Marauders. A little advice, though, don't get on their bad side…"

Suddenly, Professor Prick burst through the crowd and took in the situation in a matter of seconds. She screamed, "Potter! Youngblood! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Dumbledore's office, _now_!"

"Perfect," Lupin whispered, shutting his eyes for a moment. "The first day back at school and I'm going to be expelled."

James snorted and hit Lupin on the arm, "We're not going to get expelled. A month of detention? Probably. Expulsion? No way."

We all followed her through the castle and to the headmaster's office. We were let in and sat in front of Dumbledore, whose grey beard looked longer than the last time we had seen him. His office, however, remained pretty much the same. Every random trinket, picture, and book was still perfectly in place. Of course, we would know that because of all the time spent in Dumbledore's office.

He raised his grey eyebrows at us. "While it's wonderful to see your faces, the reason you're here is less than wonderful, am I correct?" None of us replied and Dumbledore sighed. "You couldn't wait a week until you started wreaking havoc again?"

I decided to speak up on behalf of the group, "Sorry, Professor…bad habit of ours." I paused to see the worried looks on Remus and Peter's faces. I sighed, knowing I was about to seal my own fate. "And, in case you were wondering about who to punish, it was my idea to make Snape slip in troll pee and then release fairies on him."

I could see him trying not to smile. "You do realize I need to give you detention."

"I'm counting on it, Professor," I replied bravely.

This time, Dumbledore let himself smile. "You really are a Gryffindor," he said, shaking his head. "Well…for being honest, I'll only make it a week and I won't take house points. However," he said, "Because I have no doubt Mr. Potter and Mr. Black also had a large part to play in this, they will also suffer through detention with you, Ms. Youngblood."

"Yes, Professor," we chorused back to him.

"You will report to Professor Prick's room right after class every day this week and do whatever she tells you. Am I clear?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor," we chanted back again. He dismissed us and we left his office.

We chatted as if nothing had happened as we walked back to the common room and up to our dorms.

Before I could turn to go to the girls' dorms, Remus stopped me. "Kate?" he asked.

I turned to face him, "Yeah, Moony?"

"Thanks for getting me out of trouble. You didn't have to do that," he said quietly, blue eyes searching mine.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I did. You didn't help us at all and therefore don't need to be punished. And it's no problem." I said goodnight to him and left to go to the girls' dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

I slipped into my dorm with professional silence. After all, I was used to sneaking out of it at least once a month. However, even with my complete silence, I was ambushed. Lily sat on her bed, wide awake.

"How'd it go?" she asked angrily. I ignored her and instead started putting on my pajamas. "I should've told on you guys. I don't know what came over me."

I looked straight at her, "Lily, shut up. Honestly, if you stayed up this late to tell me off then you clearly have issues that I bet are really hard to pronounce."

Her mouth was agape and she managed to say, "You're _just _like him, Kate."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't even know what you're talking about, Evans. Nor do I care."

"Just like James," she clarified. "Everything you say…everything you do…" Lily scrunched up her nose, "It disgusts me."

"You're not interesting enough to make me sick," I shot back. I laughed in her face. "And if that was supposed to be an insult…" my voice trailed off and I shook my head. "Let's just say it was pretty weak." I paused to smirk at her. "And, really? If you hate James, like you claim, then stop bringing him up."

"I'd never go out with someone who's teeth are brighter than they are," she said, satisfied with herself.

I snorted, "I bet you stayed up all night coming up with that one." I kept smirking at her.

Frustrated, she said, "I _don't_ like him, okay! So don't say I do so he'll just stop liking me." I stared at her strangely. "What?" she said, suddenly self conscious.

"Oh, nothing…I'm just trying to imagine what you'd be like with a real personality."

"Ugh!" she shouted. "Why do you always have to be so rude to me?"

"Because you're rude to me," I said cleanly. "And, if you want to be my friend—which I can see you do—then you can be nice to me and I'll be nice back, okay?" And with that, I turned away from her and slipped into my bed.

"Whatever," she mumbled, getting into her bed as well. Finally, I was able to sleep with the satisfaction of having won a fight against the one girl that stood in my way of having the one thing I wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"This is the worst punishment ever," Sirius mumbled, wiping the mop across the dungeon floor.

"It could be worse," I said optimistically. "We could have to take turns giving Professor Prick foot rubs."

"Now _that's _gross," James said, pausing to brush some dust off of his black pants.

"True," Sirius said, dipping the mop back into the bucket. "Actually, in comparison, this looks like a party."

"I just hope Jack doesn't kill us for missing the first week of practice," I said. "I've kind of been avoiding him. Have you guys heard from him?"

James said, "I did. He said he's going to kill us."

"Crap," I muttered, dipping my mop into the bucket again. "I hope he makes it quick."

James chuckled, "I don't think he's actually going to kill us. He can't afford to waste three of the best players on his team."

I smiled back at him. "I guess you're right." Then, Professor Prick came into the dungeon.

She surveyed the room and approached us. "Have you all learned your lesson?"

"Nope," Sirius said, grinning at her. "But did you really expect anything different?"

Professor Prick sighed. "I can only hope that one of these days you three will, Mr. Black. You can go." As we were leaving, she said, "And don't forget that the opening school ball is a week from today."

We left the dungeon and started going to our common room. "Thank god that was the last day," Sirius said. Then, he looked at James and said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" I asked, not trusting the twinkle in his dark eyes.

Padfoot shrugged and said with a wink, "That's for me to know and you to find out later…or not" With that, he left us.

I sighed as I watched him disappear around the corner ahead of us. "Don't you ever get the feeling that he's the one who's actually in charge of this group?"

James chuckled, "No…well, not right now at least. Right now he's just being a good friend."

I slowed down a little, "What do you mean, 'being a good friend'?" I narrowed my hazel eyes at his. "If you guys are plotting against me, I will personally kick both of your asses."

He snorted, "No, we're not. We're not brave enough to try to prank you." He paused. "He's just being a good friend because I kind of need to talk to you alone."

My heart skipped a couple beats. Trying to act cool, I asked, "About what?"

He combed his hand through his messy black hair and took a deep breath. He looked me straight in the eyes and let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know why I'm so nervous right now…" He paused and took another deep breath, "Kate, will you be my date to the ball next Friday? As a friend. Oh, and on the condition that I don't have to blow you up." I punched him on the arm.

I then smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Of course, James." I laughed. "I'm actually kind of surprised you're asking me. What happened to Lily?"

"I thought about what you and Sirius said…and you guys were right," he said, arm over my shoulder as we started walking again.

"So you're just going to give up on Lily?" I asked, joy filling my heart.

It immediately plummeted as he said, "No. But I'm going to give her space. I realize now how overbearing I've been and maybe if I back off, she'll realize what she's missing out on."

"Oh," I said quietly. James didn't seem to notice the change in my mood or the way I stopped talking as we walked back to the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

I walked into my dorm quietly, trying not to wake the other girls up. I had stayed up way too late with the guys again and I was praying that this time I wouldn't be attacked by Lily. However, like last time, she was awake when I walked inside.

"Where were you?" she asked, examining me carefully.

"Why is that your business?" I asked a little too harshly. I saw her visibly flinch but I made no effort in trying to take it back.

Lily took a deep breath. "I'm just curious. And, if I do say so myself, I'm being a lot nicer now than I was last time."

I sighed and turned to face her full-on. "You know what…you're right. I'm sorry for being rude."

"It's okay," she said gently, green eyes still visible to me in the darkness.

Answering her question, I said, "I was in the common room with James and everybody else. I wasn't doing anything criminal this time, I promise."

She smiled at me, "Speaking of James…he's not going to ask me to the dance on Friday, is he?" Lily paused to laugh. "I guess that's a stupid question. He'll probably ask me fifty times, right?"

"Actually, Lily…he's not going to ask you to the dance. He has a date already," I said, studying her reaction.

Something unreadable passed behind her eyes. "Oh," she said as if she didn't care. "Who?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Not that I care…I'm just curious."

"Me," I said, trying not to love the way her mouth twitched when I said the word. "We're going as friends."

Relief passed over her face, "Well that's nice."

"Uh, yeah," I said awkwardly, feeling like I needed to end the conversation. "Well, it's getting pretty late so…"

"Oh, yeah, totally," she said, sounding distracted. "Goodnight." With that, we both crawled into our beds, eyes wide open.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"I still can't believe we managed to get through this week without getting sent to Dumbledore for something," James said incredulously. "It's a bloody miracle we can even go to this dance at all."

I laughed, "I know. I kind of expected to be cleaning the owlry with you guys by now." We arrived at the common room and I said, "Well, I guess I have to make myself look presentable." I said goodbye to the guys and headed up to my dorm.

I found Lily, Abigail, and Thalia already getting ready for the dance. Just as I was about to sneak off into our bathroom to get ready alone, Lily said, "Um…Kate? Do you want to get ready with us?"

I felt astonishment resonate throughout my body. More shocking than them inviting me to some girl-time was that none of them looked annoyed that I was here or that the invitation was even being made. I sputtered a, "Sure," and sat on the bed.

"So…" Abigail said, trying to break the sudden silence. "What're you guys wearing for tonight?"

Thalia answered first, "I'm wearing a yellow ball gown with my hair up like this," she made an example really quick, "and these shoes," she held up a pair of tall, sparkly heels.

"I'm wearing this," Lily said, pulling a dark green a-line dress out of the closet. "I think I'm just going to pull my bangs back," she said, studying herself in the mirror.

"This is my dress," the blonde girl said. She pulled a light blue, straight lined dress out of the closet. "I'm putting my hair in a bun."

Lily turned to me. "What about you, Kate?"

I was still frozen with shock but managed to say, "A red mermaid dress. It's in the closet if you guys want to see it."

Of course, they did. "Ooh, this is pretty," Thalia said. I could only see the back of her dark-haired head as she plunged herself into our shared closet.

"I like it," Lily said, removing herself from the closet and fixing her ginger hair.

"It's really nice," Abigail smiled a genuine smile at me. "What're you doing with your hair?"

"I—uh…" I stuttered. "I have no idea…" I laughed nervously. "To be honest, this really isn't my kind of thing."

"We've noticed," Thalia said, bright teeth contrasting with her flawless dark skin.

"Don't worry, though," Abigail said, "We're going to help you. That's what girlfriends are for."

My hazel eyes widened with surprise, "Girlfriends?"

Lily furrowed her eyebrows at me, "Yeah. You know…girls who are your friends?"

"We're friends?" I asked blankly.

Thalia chuckled. "We'd like to be. We've all been roommates for six years now and we hardly know you, Katie."

"Katie?" I asked, never having had someone call me that.

"We really want to be your friend," Abigail said, blue eyes shining. "You're a pretty cool person and we let our jealousy of you get in the way of our becoming friends."

"Jealous of me?" I asked, still not recovering from how nice and honest they were being. "But…why?"

Lily shook her head, "Never mind that, Kat." Kat? "Just stupid girly jealousies that we want to forget."

"Okaaay…" I said.

"Now let's get ready," Thalia said. "We've already wasted too much time."

I seemed to come out of my daze. "I—okay," I said, laughing. "Let's do it."


End file.
